Aunt Hermione Knows Best
by Harco8059
Summary: Hermione takes James to the Zoo. Harry/Draco implied Ron/Hermione


Aunt Hermione Knows best

Author: Harco8059

Pairing: Harry/Draco implied Ron/Hermione

Rating: T

Warning: MPREG

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its characters

* * *

It's been four years since the war is over.

The moment Harry killed You-know-Who.

Harry Potter's name was all over the wizarding world.

Men, Women and Children praise his name.

Award after award was given to their savoir.

Party after party was being thrown just for him.

Harry James Potter; the youngest head Auror, only 21 years old, heir of the Potter and Black line and the Boy-Who-Live Twice.

He was officially the most powerful wizard and one of the wealthiest men in the wizarding world and in London.

It's a shock to the wizarding world that their savoir married the ex deatheater Draco Malfoy.

They didn't understand, they complained and insult the spouse of their savoir and they didn't stop until Harry Potter warns them personally and in the end, the wizards and witches reluctantly accepted Draco Malfoy.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger although it's Weasley now; accepted the fact that their bestfriend was head over heels with Draco Malfoy. Like the wizards and witches, they also protested the relationship with the two but knowing Harry, he was the most stubborn wizard that they ever know and they also sees that Harry and Malfoy really do love each other. Especially Draco was pregnant, time pass by and they see Draco not as spoiled brat that they know when they are in Hogwarts but a caring and loving spouse for Harry. Right now, Draco became one of their bestfriend, Hermione Granger-Weasley visits Godric's Hollow.

The Home of the Potters.

"Aunt Mione" an excited voice greeted her and gave her a big hug.

Hermione return the hug and smiled kindly at her godson.

James Sirius Potter was an adorable 3 ½ years old boy with dark hair and emerald eyes just like his father but also pale just like his other father or 'mother'. In his age, he was cunning and intelligent but also brave and helpful. His a perfect combination from his parents

"Mione, you're early" Harry greeted her.

Hermione turn to Harry and greeted him "Hello to you too, Harry" she looked around and asked "Where's Draco?"

"Sleeping"

"Oh… again?"

"His pregnant Mione"

"Of course"

"Are you sure that you can bring Jamie with you in the zoo? Is it okay?"

"Of course Harry, I love to bring him plus he needs to go outside for awhile"

"I know" a sighed "But I need to take care of Draco"

"I understand Harry that's why I volunteered to bring James with me, your son needs more knowledge and I'm gladly to teach him all the knowledge that he can get from me and don't worry, I will take care of him and I will never ever bring him harm. You should know that Harry"

"Of course Hermione, I trust you" Harry kneeled in front of his son and gave him a kiss on his forehead "Behave and be good at your Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron okay?"

James smiled brightly "Of course Daddy"

Hermione gave her right hand so that James can take it.

"Bring him back before 5 Mione"

She nodded and take James with her and apparated but before they vanished they heard Harry's call "Be careful"

They arrived at the Burrow where Ron and their kids are waiting.

"Uncle, Hugo and Rose" James squealed in delight when he sees his playmates and uncle.

"Hey there buddy" Ron greeted him while raffling his hair.

Ron gives a peck kiss of his wife "Ready?"

In the Zoo.

"Aunt Mione what is this place?" James asked quizzically, it's his first time in a Zoo, his parents traveled with him in different countries but they didn't have a chance to visit a Zoo.

"It's called a Zoo Jamie" Hermione answered while taking his right hand "It's a place where animals can be watched personally and safely"

"So what do you think?" It's her time to ask question.

"It's wonderful Aunt Hermione, I love it. Aunt Hermione Knows best" he chanted.

While Hermione blushed and Ron just chuckled along with their kids.

They watched different kinds of animals; eat some hotdogs and ice cream.

All in all, it was a fun day if it weren't for the trip was bunnies held.

"Look Aunt Mione" James said while pointing a pair of bunnies breeding.

"Oh… their breeding so that they can produce babies Jamie" Hermione sweat a little, she maybe the brightest witch on their generation but there were always a topic that she feel awkward to explain especially to a 3 year old boy.

"It looks like they do just like papa and dad do"

Hermione paled in an instance.

"Oh I see… Papa and Daddy are Phacking like Bunnies" James said excitedly and smiled at the bunnies, gazing them happily

Hermione Fainted.

"Waaa Hermione" Ron rushed to aid his wife while his children are playing catch and James still staring at the breeding bunnies.

END


End file.
